The tales of the Orange turtle: Who I am
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: We are going to get inside the head of our favorite turtle in orange. Yeah that right! Mikey. He, tells what he been thinking in a book! Something the others will never find out. 2012 series. one shot. Note: Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back! Another one shot about Mikey!**

 **yup! The tales of The turtle in orange: Mikey returns: chapter 3**

 **yup, you heard me! He's back!**

 **As usual I do not own TMNT!** **2012 series**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **I tell you what exactly what happened.**

 **It started when I was bored.**

 **Then, you know I'll prank them.**

 **It turns out a huge mistakes...**

 **As you see.**

 **I didn't knew it was going to turn bad.**

 **Then, I realized I got in this mess! I need to fix this!**

 **-Mikey-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-The fight!**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **-Saturday-**

 **My boredom is being a serious condition I need help!**

 **''There's nothing to do!'' I whined and throw myself on my bed.**

 **There's Crognard: The Barbican only it's reruns again!**

 **Monde is out and about, April and Casey out.  
My bros' want me to leave me alone.**

 **Napoleon who knows' heck!**

 **My video games, comics is wearing out.**

 **And, my taste for pizza is gone!**

 **What, WORLD am I living in? And Why?**

 **(the oven dink!)** **''OOh, pizza!'' I cheered and ran off.** **I'm back!** **After, cheesy goodness.** **I whined and groaned and moaned.** **Only, noticed pink dye.** **''Only, at the wink of the eye!'' I smirked, and giggled with the bottle.  
-The next day-** **(Before you asked What I done. Let's count, 1...2...)** **''MIKEY!'' three voices thundered.** **I, got out and giggled at the sight of them.** **They were pink from head to toe and their bandanas were pink also. And what to looked at it, their not just angry. Their the hulk angry!** **They looked like they wanted to throttle me.** **To think about.** **You're right.** **''Oh, guys,'' I started, only giggles escaped me.** **Then, next minute I was roaring with laughter.** **''Don't you looked pretty!'' I laughed, tears on my face now.** **Only, Raph pounce then tackled me.** **The others helped restrain the beast.** **Only, Leo and Donnie were Raph angry too.** **''WHY WOULD YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD IDEA?!'' Leo fumed, like Raph have steam going out of his ears. If turtle has ears...** **To think about it what we are going to do with it?** **Fine. Roll the clip.  
Then, Raph finished and started to shout out many words that make the shredder even run away.** **After that, Donnie joined in.** **''Let me guess you're Mike! YOU NEVER THINK! You just do it!'' Donnie fumed almost in a hiss.** **I was about to apologize only they interrupt me once again.** **Then, did many insults.** **''GROW UP!'' they said, while Raph pushed me.** **I fall down, as they left.** **I was the only one.** **I snagged in my room and started to cried.** **lumps went in my throat.** **But, I ignored it.** **And, wiped my tears.** **NO! IF THEY THINK I'M BABY! Fine! I don't need them.  
I admit, I was being reckless.  
** **Again. But, who blames them?** **The lair was gloomy.** **Only, back up on The screw up again.** **I sighed, I'm a baby and this time I cried until I have no tears left.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! Another one shot about Mikey!**

 **yup! The tales of The turtle in orange: Mikey returns.**

 **yup, you heard me! He's back!**

 **As usual I do not own TMNT!** **2012 series**

 **Chapter 1: I'm back! The Introduction!**

 **HIYA! Guess who's back! Me! Mikey.**

 **I can't wait! On, my other entry Sensei graded it-I got an A++ next to Donnie!**

 **So, what you been doing after you dudes totally ditched I mean** **totally having fun in the sun! Nice save.**

 **Is, it summer vacation for you guys!**

 **Yesterday! It's funny to tell you.**

 **Okay, so my bros and I decided to have fun time swimming in the lair.**

 **So, my bros' were being grandpa as always.**

 **Dudes, guys you're going to laughed at this one!**

 **So, as They kicked the feet in the water.**

 **I pushed them in, they screamed, 'MIKEY!'' So we got in total water fight.**

 **But, I nailed it! Casey and April joined in also.**

 **Until, we got bored so we left.**

 **Dr. Prankenstein strikes again!**

 **-Mikey-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

 **Bros' again: The Dream**

 **I do not own anything!**

 **-My dream-**

 **''Where, am I?'' I asked myself, only deadness bodies.**

 **And, looked around all covered in blood and sorrow, and my brothers' weapons with their names.**

 **I, screamed and ran off.**

 **Only, someone grabbed me.**

 **I screamed.**

 **Until.**

 **''Michelangelo. Your in dulsion. Wake up.**

 **Your brothers are in real danger help!'' Master Splinter warned.**

 **My dream faded.**

 **I saw my t-phone rings. I answered it.**

 **''Hello, cubs,'' An voice said.**

 **''Tiger Claw?''**

 **''Yes, cubs. It time for revenge if you want your precious souls their on the rooftop.''**

 **The line was done.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay chapter 6 is up.

Chapter 6

-Saturday-

I couldn't help but feel guilty about what happened.

I know that unusual to come out of the always happy turtle's mouth.

This, time I think it was my fault instead of my bros'

I'm a screw-up.

After all.

That I always be.

But, I feel creep out maybe my bros looking like they are staring from my soul.  
 **That it's sort of like the Invasion of the Squirrelnoids!**

 **Have my bros turned into zombies it's like in my comic book.**

 **Only, Dude ate himself!**

Fine. I tell you...

''Mikey, we are not zombies,'' Leo reason with me.

 **Wait. What Leo can read my mind?!**

 **That is-**

 **AWESOME!**

 **How can, that be awesome?**

 **It's cool, but I prank them whatever I want cause' Dr. Prankenstein!**

 **But. That's mean they find out I ate their last pizza!**

 **WHAT! I was so hungry!**

 **-Back to the stories-**

 **''Mikey,'' Leo said.**

 **''What,'' Donnie said.**

 **''the heck!'' Raph finished.**

 **I sighed. And told them what happened.**

 **And told them how they been treating me like crap and blamed totally myself for this.**

 **''Mikey,'' Leo said,**

 **'''It's not your fault.'' D said.**

 **'''We're the one being the jerks.'' Raph said slow.**

 **Then, we hugged.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything!**

 **Chapter-6 Mikey's thoughts**

 **-Sunday-**

 **After the fight, everything have been cool for the weeks or something.**

 **I'm liking it, dudes.**

 **I'm glad, I can finally be Mikey.**

 **Are, you dudes happy to!**

 **I'm also!** **Back, in Dimension X I felt something special and won't back Down.**

 **Only, I realized I can be that Mikey.**

 **Always**

 **-Mikey-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Sweet Revenge and One of kind**

 **-Monday-**

 **In, 5 4 4 32...**

 **''MIKEY!'' said my black scooted bros''** **Revenge!'' I said, and laughed as they chased me.  
Face it, I will never changed.  
What, can I say Dudes? I'm the master of pranks and I make house calls!  
Haha! **

**-Mikey-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter-8 The Epilogue: Mikey: Who I am**

 **-Friday-**

 **OWWW! I still bruises and bruises!**

 **Oww! Let's' see about that when they are asleep...**

 **Oh hey GUYS!**

 **I guess this is my last entry!**

 **(cries)**

 **We grow young!**

 **I get to see you next time! Sweet!**

 **Okay. Before I go.**

 **I'm one of kind.**

 **If, weren't for my silliness,** **My bros' and I won't be here right now.**

 **It does not matter, I'm a goofball, immature, baby and worthless.**

 **I find out ought who I be.**

 **Mikey.**

 **Mikey: Who I am.**

 **That I will be!**

 **BOOYASHA! Dudes! See you next time!**

 **-Mikey-**


End file.
